Bittersweet Lies
by Lady Dragon1125
Summary: Naraku’s kidnapped Rin in attempts to lure Sesshoumaru out. But why? Sesshoumaru finds there are other reasons for Naraku’s little obsession with him. Ok, crappy summary. But at least read it. And please, please reviews. This is rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Reasons

**Author's note:** Hey, well, this is my first fanfic ever. Hehe…I would really like to know what you guys think of it. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue

Bittersweet Lies

Chapter One: Reasons

It was nighttime and the dark sky blanketed the world, enveloping everything in its eternal shadows. There were no stars out that night, the clouds hid them too well. The full moon was also hidden behind the clouds, but ever now and then, it would show its face to shed its soft light. The cold air hung heavily upon the land. As soft breeze blew, the moon was once again revealed to the world.

A tall and slender figure walked silently under the moon's blue glow. His alabaster complexion and long silver hair made him look almost like an angel. Almost. Sesshoumaru was a demon lord whose wrath was known to many far and wide. Yet at that moment, there seemed nothing fearsome about this demon lord. He seemed to be on the hunt; searching for something. Or someone for that matter.

Rin had been missing for a few days now. That baka Jakken was supposed to be watching her, but he could not find either of them. Sesshoumaru had begun to feel some form of uneasiness at her disappearance. It was a feeling of dread and foreboding laced with apprehension; humans would call this feeling concern. Yes, he was worried for her well-being. For some reason unbeknownst to him, not having the girl follow him around in her usual blithe attitude left some sort of a void inside him. At times, he found it despicable that he could be so susceptible to these human emotions; after all, he was a youkai and youkais did not feel anything except maybe the thrill of murder.

A slight breeze blew his way and brought with it Rin's scent, at least he knew he was heading in the right direction. With that, he dashed off in a sprint. The world around him fading out into a phantasmagoria of color, the wind felt like pinpricks on his face, his slivery hair whipped behind him, and he was nothing more than a white quick blur in the eyes of a passerby. He slowed down when he reached a clearing and leapt of from the branch that he was on. Silently, he landed on the ground.

Sesshoumaru listened closely for any foreign noises. There was none. However, he was aware of another youkai's presence. He was being watched.

He continued on his way, heading in the direction of the breeze. Sooner or later, the hidden demon would make himself known to Sesshoumaru and he could wait till then. Right now, he had other things to take care of. He traveled for a few more miles, before he stopped and took a short break. Rin's scent was getting stronger, so he had no fear of loosing her trail. Whomever it was that took her would pay dearly with their lives.

"Well, well look at what we have here." That sinister yet familiar voice drawled from within the darkness somewhere. Sesshoumaru had sensed the presence of the other youkai earlier but now he knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want, Naraku?" He asked, unaffected by the other demon's elusive presence. His golden eyes skimmed through the darkness as to pinpoint as to where that voice was coming from.

"Oh well, there are many things I want." He whispered. His voice coming from all around the darkness, having no specific place. Sesshoumaru did not like discharging his control over the situation. It made him feel at unease, and that was not a feeling he was very fond of.

"You have been following me for quiet some time now." Sesshoumaru said. "Show yourself."

"But why ruin the fun?" Naraku crooned.

"I do not have time to play your games, kumo." Sesshoumaru said as he began walking away, back on his trek to find his human girl. He had only gone a few feet when the sound of someone leaping down from a tree came from behind him. Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Naraku or at least the baboon pelt that he oh-so-loved to wear.

"Happy?" Naraku asked.

"Hardly." Sesshoumaru replied with a sneer. "Now that I see you, it does little to ease the questions arising within me."

"You are so hard to please." Naraku said. "You know, you should not let yourself get attached to petty things, Sesshoumaru. It lets other people use them to their advantage." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing all too well Naraku knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, the little human girl?" Naraku asked in mock innocence. "She's with me, of course." For some odd reason, he did not believe Naraku. It just did not make sense. What would he want with Rin? If it was to lure him out, then why was Naraku following him?

"I'm surprised you don't believe what I say." Naraku said, interrupting his thoughts. "You don't think me capable of doing such a thing? You know that I've done worse." Sesshoumaru did not answer. "Well, well, how's this for proof." Naraku raised his hand and pulled up the sleeve to his baboon pelt so that Sesshoumaru could see the severed head of Jakken; face contorted in pain, eyes wide in fear and still dripping blood. He grimaced inwardly at the disgusting thing. _So, one mystery is solved_, Sesshoumaru thought grimly.

"You should not have done that." Sesshoumaru said forebodingly. It wasn't because he cared for Jakken, actually it was somewhat of good news that the sniveling little coward was out of his hair, but more because he did not like anyone touching his belongings. Yes, he was possessive especially when it came to his property.

Sesshoumaru's right hand glowed yellow and he lashed out his energy whip to cut the disguised demon in front of him. The pelt sliced apart but Naraku was nowhere to be seen. _Figures_, Sesshoumaru thought as his eyes skimmed through the dimly lit scenery to find where his opponent hid. He then felt a presence from behind him.

"I really liked that pelt." Naraku whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru whipped around to attack him but found him already gone. Then suddenly branch like appendages stretched forth from behind him and snaked themselves around Sesshoumaru's arm and legs in attempts to prohibit him from moving. He pulled at the appendages but found that he had limited movement. Sesshoumaru found them to annoying and so used his claws to cut himself free from his bonds.

Why was he doing this? At one point in time, they had plotted and worked together to kill that hanyou half-brother of his, Inuyasha, so technically, weren't they on the same side? Of course, Sesshoumaru knew better than to put faith in Naraku, he was just not meant to be trusted. His words were often lies. But what compelled him to join forces with Naraku was the vow that he would receive a human arm which he could use to wield the Tetsusaiga. That was the only reason he would even consider working with another demon. Even if Naraku ended up betraying Sesshoumaru after Inuyasha's death, it would not be such a big surprise. He expected that much out of him. But Sesshoumaru had not killed Inuyasha yet…

So, the question still remained, what was it that Naraku wanted?

He would have the chance to ask him now, as he watched Naraku step out of the shadows and appear in front of him. The darkness peeled away from him and he stood there staring at Sesshoumaru with those menacing vermillion eyes of his. However, that question could wait until later; he had other business to tend to.

"Where is Rin?" He asked once again.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, why do you care so much for that human girl?" Naraku asked. "Do you honestly believe that she cares for you back? After all, you are a youkai: a monster, a murderer. What do you think will happen when she figures out what you truly are? I know; she will hate you. She'll want nothing to do with you." Naraku paused for a brief moment to allow his words to settle in. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "I never figured you would have the same weakness for humans as that half-brother of yours. Maybe you two are more alike than you think"

Sesshoumaru growled

"I am nothing like that hanyou! How dare you, a half-breed demon, to say that to me, a full-blooded youkai." Sesshoumaru said. "You should learn your place in the world, kumo. You are a hanyou, and a hanyou should act like a hanyou and lick the ground!" With that said Sesshoumaru charged at his opponent with his poisonous claws but only managed to barely scratch the surface of his kimono. He heard Naraku's maniacal laugh echo from around him.

"You almost got me." He said.

"Come out Naraku." He was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse that Naraku was playing. "Stop hiding and come face me."

"As you wish." He landed on top of Sesshoumaru, knocking him to the ground face first. Angered and humiliated, he rolled on to his back quickly and threw Naraku off him. He then stood up and glowered at Naraku. Deciding to waste no time, he reached for the Toukijin and charged at the half-demon. Naraku left from his place of stature and appeared behind Sesshoumaru grabbing his neck and sinking his claws into his pale skin relinquishing his poison in his blood stream. Sesshoumaru growled. He flipped the sword around and plunged it into Naraku's body. The half-demon's breath hitch in his throat and he let go of Sesshoumaru throat. Both stepped away from each other, in attempts to regain some energy. He smirked when he saw the wound he brought upon the half-demon.

"So, kumo, you ready to give up?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up to his full height, domineering over Naraku. From the place where he kneeled, Naraku began laughing. His laughter started out as a few small chuckles and then grew into something menacing.

"What are you laughing about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"For a full-youkai, I would have figured you to be smarter than that, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said as he stood up slowly and in perfect condition. It was as though the sword made no impact at all. "That sword that you used was originally mine; made from my own flesh. How foolish of you to use it against me. I come out unharmed, but you, on the other hand, I cannot say the same for."

Sesshoumaru sneered at Naraku viciously. He knew that the hanyou was right. While Naraku was perfectly fine, he still had Naraku's poison flowing through his veins. His best bet would be to end this battle as quickly as possible before the poison began to disable him.

He sheathed the Toukijin, finding it completely useless in his battle against Naraku. No matter, he had other methods of fighting. Naraku grinned widely.

"If you value your life, tell me where Rin is." Sesshoumaru threatened. Naraku laughed.

"Well, since I do value my life, I guess I will just have tell you." He said in mock fear. "I sent Kagura to kidnap her." Naraku answered.

"Why?"

"Should that matter? All you need to know is that I already have your little girl and you don't need to know the reasons for it." Sesshoumaru lunged for Naraku grabbing the other demon by the throat and digging his claws into it. It stood there unresponsive and listless. Sesshoumaru was surprised by this.

"Really, I would have figured you to be more intuitive than that." Naraku's voice loomed from overhead. It was a fake! He should have known. Soon branch like appendages wiped out from all around and wrapped around Sesshoumaru once more trapping him in an immobile position. One of the tentacles snaked itself around his neck strangling him. It grew tighter and tighter.

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru choked out.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, why do you always look for a reason?" Naraku asked, enjoying the struggle that Sesshoumaru putting up. "I do this because I can and I don't need another reason for it. You should know this. Demons do what they want, when they want. They lie, betray, kill, plunder, rape and wreak fear and havoc upon the face of the earth and they do not need a reason for it. That is just the way they are, Sesshoumaru. It's just a part of their nature…a part of _our_ nature."

Sesshoumaru hissed viciously, getting angrier by the second. His eyes flashed red and he bared his fangs, sneering ferociously. There was no point in this whole battle. The tentacles began tightening and constricting his airway. There was only one other way out. He began channeling his energy and transformed into his full youkai self. The limbs tried to fasten their grip, but as Sesshoumaru grew larger, they were soon weakening. He salivated on the tentacles knowing that his salvia was acidic. It began burning through the tentacles and Naraku released his hold on Sesshoumaru, looking at the nasty burn mark on his arm. He then looked up at the overly sized mutt, glaring up at him.

"But of course, I do have my _other_ reasons." Naraku leered as stretched forth his arms once more and wrapping his appendages around the dog youkai. Sesshoumaru could feel the miasma burning into his skin. He spat his acidic saliva at Naraku, but he evaded easily by leaping out of the way and bringing the three legged dog down in the process. Sesshoumaru transformed back into his usual self and escaped the clutches of Naraku. He reached for the Toukijin once more and channeled his energy into it.

"Foolish mutt, I've already warned you from using that against me. It will not yield to you." Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, with the Toukijin raised high. Sesshoumaru's agility caused him to be nothing but a white blur, and Naraku turning into nothing more than a black blur as both youkais charged at each other. The collision was thunderous.

Sesshoumaru glared and Naraku smirked.

"I told you it was foolish, Sesshoumaru." Naraku had caught the blade within his left hand. "And now, you will pay the price for your reckless mistake." Naraku plunged his other hand into Sesshoumaru gut, cutting through flesh and entering his body. Sesshoumaru gasped at the sudden sensation, his breath caught in his throat, his golden eyes widened in pain. Naraku looked down into his golden orbs, satisfied by the anguish in them. It was quiet for a long time. The Toukijin dropped from Sesshoumaru's hand and hit the ground soundlessly. How was it that Naraku could have such power in one hand alone? Then he remembered the Shikon Jewel Shards. Sesshoumaru reached a shaking hand to where Naraku's hand was plunged into his stomach.

"Does it hurt, Sesshoumaru? Do you want me to stop?" Naraku hummed with a haughty smile playing his lips. "Beg for it." He whispered into youkai's pointed ear. After receiving no answer from the demon lord, Naraku shoved his hands further into the wound obtaining a grunt of pain from the silver haired youkai. He fell forward and clung to Naraku for support. His breath came out in ragged and shuddering breaths. Sesshoumaru mentally berated himself for letting Naraku see his pain. He would not let his opponent see his weakness. He could not let him see it…

Naraku basked in the feeling of superiority. He enjoyed having the silver haired youkai cling to him as if his life depended on it. He rested his chin atop of Sesshoumaru's silver head and ran his other hand through the silky tresses tauntingly. Naraku could feel his shuddering breaths, his body trembling while Sesshoumaru tried his hardest to keep it from showing.

"Proud till the end, I presume?" He inquired. "At least you haven't gone completely soft. Tell me, how is it that a hanyou like me able to defeat such a fearsome demon lord like yourself? You make stupid mistakes Sesshoumaru because of your love for this human girl. You are blinded by these emotions. They make you weak and unworthy. Your movements are slow and amateurish. I expected more from such a great youkai. I expected a better challenge from you, _Lord _Sesshoumaru." He said mockingly. "However, it gives me great pride to kill a once revered and feared demon." Naraku pulled out his hand slowly, scraping and scratching the insides of Sesshoumaru's stomach. Sesshoumaru let out a trembling breath and he wavered on his feet. He couldn't show his weakness, yet he couldn't help but fall to his knees. There, from his point on the ground, he could see Naraku's face looking down at him with repulsion and…could it be…pity?

"N-Na…ra…ku…" His voice cut abruptly as blood began to flow into his mouth inhibiting his speech. He began choking on his blood. The trails of crimson liquid trickled down his chin and stained his white kimono.

"Demons aren't supposed to bleed red blood." Naraku said with disgust. "What has humanity done to you, Sesshoumaru?" He began to cough uncontrollably; choking and gagging on his own blood, dying slowly.

Naraku countenance changed. Rather than looking down at Sesshoumaru with disappointment and repugnance, he looked down upon Sesshoumaru with that proud and satisfied look on his face that he loathed even more. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than scratch off that face of his. Make him regret all the things he said. But he was weakened beyond all compare. He could not even stand. The poison coursing through his system seemed to finally take its full effect. Sesshoumaru became dazed, his eyes blurred in and out of focus and soon darkness enveloped him. He then slumped forward and hit the ground at Naraku's feet.

Naraku enjoyed that. But he realized what he would enjoy more than killing the youkai, would be breaking him. He knelt down besides Sesshoumaru's bloodied form and stroked his cheek.

"I could never kill you." He said sinisterly with a twisted smile upon his lips. "Why kill you, when I can have my own fun?"

**Author's note**: So, what'd you think? Please review! Yes, I'm begging and I know it's pathetic, but this is my first fanfic ever so I'd like to know what you readers thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

**Author's Note: **Hello! I decided to update. Thank you reviewers for your kind words. I was going to take this story down from this website since I didn't get any reviews. But just in the nick of time, I get some. Yay! Your reviews make my all happy and giddy.

**Warning:** This is yaoi; meaning guy on guy love. If you don't like this stuff, then don't read.Oh ,and there is also a major rape scene in here. And since I don't have a big red neon sign that flashes WARNING, you'll have to make do with my mediocre attempt at a warning. I'll reiterate it once again; there is a pretty graphic rape scene in here. Alright, I think I've done my civic duty…the rest of you readers…enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

**Chapter Two: Lust**

He awoke slowly but kept his eyes closed for a few seconds longer. His body wasn't in pain as it had been before, but he still felt woozy most likely due to the poison in his system. Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes and gingerly looked around him to figure out his setting. He seemed to be in some sort of bedroom chamber. It was dimly lit because the fire in the fireplace was beginning to slowly burn out. There was a large and elevated window off toward the left but rich, maroon the curtains had been drawn and no light shone through. Directly opposite of him was a massive bed with thick mahogany posters and headboard. Next to the bed was a simple bedside table. That was all there was.

As memories came flooding back to him, he then looked down at himself to check his injuries only to find that they were gone. He touched his stomach as to check if the wound was really gone and it was. _What's going on?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself mentally as he checked his surroundings once more. Had someone healed him? Then, he sensed another youkai's presence. There was someone else is that room with him. It was such a strong and evil aura, that even he was surprised by such fortitude. Sesshoumaru slowly pushed himself off the floor and sat up to investigate where such strong energy was coming from.

"Finally awaken, Sesshoumaru?" A voice called out to him.

_No, it couldn't be_, Sesshoumaru thought. _Does this aura belong to Naraku? But he's only a half-demon._ He tried to reason with himself. Naraku appeared, from what it looked like, out of nowhere. He seemed to have materialized out of thin air and now stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"Took you long enough." Naraku sneered. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He was still trying to figure out how this strong demon aura could belong to Naraku. Or maybe, it didn't belong to him at all. Maybe there was someone else within the room with them. But that seemed highly unlikely considering that there wasn't a single place within the chamber for another demon to hide.

Naraku could sense the confusion emitting off of Sesshoumaru. He smirked.

"No, Sesshoumaru, there isn't anyone else here but us." Naraku said. "I'm sure you can feel it, can't you? You can feel the powerful aura surrounding you. That's why you're so confused." He paused and walked around to stand in front of the silver haired demon. "Well, it belongs to me. I've become a full-demon." Sesshoumaru kept a face of cold indifference, but inside he was bubbling with questions. Does he already have all of the Shikon Jewel shards? "However, I've only been a full demon for a small period of time. I'm dying to try out my new powers and abilities." He interrupted Sesshoumaru's thoughts. "And what better way to test them out than with the infamous demon lord?" He let a twisted smile linger on his lips.

_That was it? _Sesshoumaru thought. _That's why he brought me back to his castle and kept me alive? To be his punching bag?_

"However, that is not why you are still alive for." Naraku said. "I expect so much more from you. If I was able to defeat you as a half-demon then you certainly pose no challenge for me now that I'm a full-demon. I've taken down the greatest and most feared demon in all of the Western lands. And now I will tame you my pet."

"I will rip out your throat." Sesshoumaru leered, flashing his fang. Naraku chuckled.

"We'll see." Naraku said circling Sesshoumaru like a prey. His eyes scanned Sesshoumaru's body. "You must be wondering why you're here. It's certainly not for testing out my new powers. No. I have other plans for you." He then squatted down in front of Sesshoumaru so that they were eye level. He reached out and caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek in an uncharacteristically kind manner. It surprised Sesshoumaru but he regained his composure and glared at the other demon. He refused to be touched like that. He lashed out his right hand in hopes of scratching out Naraku's eyes, but the other demon had caught his hand in midair.

"You know, I already had all the Shikon Jewel shards the night when I came after you." Naraku said. "I wanted to see if you were as great as everyone said you were. I wanted to see if you truly deserved that title of being the best. But I was ready, one way or another, to bring you down. But I was disappointed when I could bring you down without the use of the shards." He dug his nails into Sesshoumaru's wrist releasing the lassitude causing poison into his bloodstream. Sesshoumaru snatched away his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, I must have you weakened for what's about to happen next." Naraku said. "You know, I could not kill you. You lay at my feet completely defenseless, but I could not bring myself to do it. I guess that wretched human side of me saw something in you."

"Wow, I must be special." Sesshoumaru said sardonically. In one fluid motion, Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru by the throat and choked him.

"But that human side of me is gone." Naraku said hissed a warped smile playing his lips. His crimson eyes lingered over the length of Sesshoumaru's lithe body. "However, I still cannot bring myself to kill you." He leaned in closer to Sesshoumaru, and placed his lips to Sesshoumaru's pointed ear. "You have too much of a pleasant face for me to kill you." Naraku licked the side of Sesshoumaru's face promiscuously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sudden display of perversion. As Naraku continued to bite and suckle on his neck, Sesshoumaru kicked the dark haired demon in the stomach, knocking him back to the ground. He rolled out of Naraku's grasp and got up off the ground. Naraku who only chuckled at Sesshoumaru's futile attempts to escape. _Running away?_ Sesshoumaru thought disgustingly. _I'm running away!_ But of course, he was in no condition to fight Naraku. Not only was he defenseless, but he was also suffering from that wretched poison coursing through his system. If he had chosen to fight, it would be a loosing battle.

"There is nowhere for you to go." Naraku said. "You are in my territory now." He laughed once more mockingly. Large vine-like appendages stretched forth and restrained him. They wrapped around his legs, torso and arm and brought him to the ground. Sesshoumaru snarled vehemently, his eyes turning red in anger.

"Release me, Naraku." He commanded. The dark haired demon did not say anything, but stared at Sesshoumaru with an expressionless countenance. Sesshoumaru continued to struggle against his bondage. He knew what Naraku wanted. He could see the perversion and craving in those crimson eyes of his.

"Lust." Naraku said idly. "That was why he couldn't kill you." He continued to stare down at the silver haired demon with a blank and distant look on his face.

"What are you babbling about, kumo?" Sesshoumaru barked.

"My human side, that is." Naraku said. "He lusted after you for so long, Sesshoumaru. He did everything in his power to keep you close, even went as far as making a deal with you and promising you the very thing you desire. He was brilliant, but weak. And now, I find myself ridden with his same weakness."

"I will kill you." Sesshoumaru breathed through clenched teeth.

"However, I am not alone." Naraku said, ignoring Sesshoumaru's outburst. He circled the captive demon as he continued on. "They all want you; every single one of them. Humans and demons alike. Even that hanyou brother of yours has glanced at you with hunger in his eyes. But I do not blame him for lusting after you, who can honestly stop themselves when they've seen such beauty? You bring this upon yourself, Sesshoumaru. You tease me with your tantalizing beauty. You pride yourself in being so elusive and intangible but now, it seems, that I have finally caught you." Naraku straddled the other demon's hips. "Everyone has desires. I feel it is time to satiate those desires."

"Unhand me, Naraku." Sesshoumaru ordered as the dark haired demon hurriedly stripped him of his armor.

"Why?" Naraku breathed eerily. "If only you would have done this willingly, then we would have both had some pleasure. But I must admit, I find it equally pleasurable when you struggle and fight me."

"You will pay for this!" Sesshoumaru growled as he struggled against the confines once more. Naraku ripped open the top of his white kimono revealing his pale and sculpted chest. The chalky skin tight around his muscles. Naraku hurriedly ripped open the rest of his kimono, leaving Sesshoumaru completely naked beneath the spider demon. Sesshoumaru could feel the cool air brushing against his skin. The demon above him took his time to scrutinize his body, obviously liking what he saw. His crimson eyes trailed back to Sesshoumaru's golden ones who glowered back at him.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He whispered licentiously. His words dripped with desire and a savage need. Naraku slid his hand across his chest marveling at Sesshoumaru's beauty. The muscles underneath the smooth skin tensed from wherever Naraku's hands touched.

He brought his head down to Sesshoumaru's chest and bit his left nipple playfully. And as eagerness got the worst of him, he bit harder, drawing blood and suckling it away with him mouth. The taste of the inu's blood urged him to go on with his brutal antics. He removed his mouth from the bruised and swollen nipple and prepared to assault the other one. His fangs scraped across the pale skin, scratching it lightly but enough to make a mark.

Naraku pulled away and stood up. This caused Sesshoumaru to stare up at the dark haired demon wondering what he was up to. He hoped that Naraku would end this demeaning torment but found that he stood only to remove his clothes, watching Sesshoumaru intently as he did so. Sesshoumaru looked away from Naraku not wanting to see that perverse hunger on his face. His golden eyes wandered up to the appendages that inhibited his arm; he pulled on his restraints again, this time more urgently. Once Naraku was done undressing he got on top of Sesshoumaru once more.

"That won't work." Naraku whispered as he stroked Sesshoumaru's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll try and be gently."

"Get off me Naraku!"

"My, my," Naraku cooed. "From the way you are behaving, one would think that this is your first time. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, are you a virgin?" Sesshoumaru flushed slightly at Naraku's words but kept on glaring daggers at him. Naraku chuckled mirthfully. "So you are. No other demon has touched you the way I am touching you right now? What an honor for me to be the first one to take you. This pleases me much greatly, Sesshoumaru." He bent down and brought his lips upon the silver haired youkai's, crushing his mouth in a bruising kiss as his hands continued to travel all over Sesshoumaru's chest. The silver haired demon kept his mouth shut tightly refusing to let him entrance. But Naraku had other means of making the demon open his mouth. He relinquished some of his miasma onto Sesshoumaru's chest, turning the pale skin charred wherever his hands touched. Sesshoumaru gasped slightly at the pain and Naraku took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth. He tasted and ravaged the warm cavern, not caring that Sesshoumaru lay there unresponsive to Naraku's administrations. Sesshoumaru, who decided not to make this easy for him, bit down hard on Naraku's probing tongue. Naraku tensed and dug his claws into Sesshoumaru's chest drawing blood. Sesshoumaru could taste Naraku's blood in his mouth as the demon pulled away from him and glared down at him. He spat Naraku's blood right back at him and Naraku wiped it away. Sesshoumaru expected him to be angered, he expected Naraku to lash out at him, he expected some form of retribution for display of rebellion but he received none. Instead, all he received was a malicious smirk which was even more unnerving than if Naraku had hit him.

"You asked for it." Naraku said forebodingly. Sesshoumaru felt a imminent doom rise upon him like an oncoming thunderstorm. He felt like a prey trapped in the coils of serpent.

Naraku moved lower down his body until he reached Sesshoumaru's feet. He pried open Sesshoumaru's lithe leg and positioned himself. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the act. It was so close.

"Naraku…no…" Sesshoumaru nearly begged. His voice sounded so weak and pathetic.

"I've been patient enough with you…" Naraku said as he watched Sesshoumaru.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be…

Not his first…

The inu's jaw tightened and he closed his eyes when he felt Naraku's erection at his entrance. He would not cry out for this bastard. He would not let Naraku see the fear in his eyes. Without warning, Naraku drove into him completing the act of violation. Sesshoumaru bit down on his lip to force down the scream that was forming within his throat. A great trembled coursed throughout his body as Naraku pushed his shaft all the way into him.

"Oh gods Sesshoumaru…" He moaned lustfully hardly able to control himself. "You are so…nn…tight…" He adjusted to warmth of Sesshoumaru, enjoying the feeling of the silver haired youkai's tightness around his shaft. Naraku's hands grabbed at Sesshoumaru's hips, bracing himself as he pulled out and plummeted back into Sesshoumaru again. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his thighs. It disgusted him and made him sick. He had never before experience something this dreadful. Never.

He wished that Naraku had killed him instead of making him go through this atrocity. Sesshoumaru would have preferred to be in his grave, than to have Naraku in him. The dark haired demon was unaware of Sesshoumaru's anguish and was only concerned for his own pleasure.

Naraku pounded into him roughly with moans and grunts of delight escaping his lips. It hurt so incredibly much, not just physically but emotionally too. This was raw and ultimate humiliation. This was too much. Naraku had been right about him, he _was _weak. He felt hot tears forming from underneath his closed eyelids, but he would not let them out. He _could _not let them out. Naraku had already seen him fall and Sesshoumaru would be damned if he let him see his tears.

His hand went back to the previously assaulted nipple and squeezed it hard. A quick intake of breath could be heard from Sesshoumaru and that compelled the dark haired demon onward.

The body above him rammed into him, harder and harder with every thrust. He was tattered and bruised. Naraku's fingers clawed into the soft flesh of Sesshoumaru's hips drawing blood from both excitement and cruelty. He tried to focus on something else, anything else, but nothing seemed to dull down the pain and agony. He didn't wish for his first time to be like this; searing pain, turmoil, tears and blood.

Sesshoumaru's focus was pulled back to the demon on top of him when he came with a loud grunt; shooting his seed into Sesshoumaru's broken body. Only then did he feel disgusting. The act was finished but he would forever bear the marks and wear the shame and disgrace.

Naraku pulled out of Sesshoumaru and stood up.

"Damn you, Naraku." Sesshoumaru hissed looking up at the other demon. "Damn you to hell!" He tried to move; tried to wipe that smug look off of Naraku's face but once he made the slightest movement his whole body seared with pain. There was just so much pain. Everything hurt. He was torn and broken. Humiliated. The smell of his blood hung thickly in the air.

"Look at yourself. Look at what you've been reduced to. A once great dog youkai lowered to nothing more than a mere puppy." Naraku said. "No, not even that. You've become my bitch. How do you like being in the ranks of nothing?"

Sesshoumaru was too weak to respond. He couldn't even fully completely the growl that was forming from deep within his chest.

_Is this how it was going to be?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself dismally. His head lolled to the side finding that he had no energy to even look up at Naraku. The world around him seemed to fade in and out. _I am to only be his sex toy?_ He didn't know when the appendages released him but it must have been some time soon after the event took place. Naraku knew Sesshoumaru had no energy left in him. He wouldn't move for a few days. With whatever strength he still had remaining, Sesshoumaru painstakingly curled up into a ball and blacked out.

**Author's Note**: So? How'd you like it? Like the ending? It'll get better...or will it...? We'll just have to wait and find out won't we.

Please keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated. D


End file.
